sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 35
This is the 35th episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon. Plot Trees are growing everywhere on Bygone Island! And it's coming from the heart of the jungle, the trees' leader is a giant living tree named: Dreadwood. Can Team Sonic, Team Piraka, and Team Koopa stop this insanely tree growing rampage? In the Trees of Dreadwood (The scene starts in the jungle at night) (An army of moving roots are seen underground and are moving towards a huge tree. Using their mystic powers, they enchanted the tree to grow a big eye and angrily stares at the viewers, growling) (Next morning, at Amy's Shack) Amy: (planting flowers in her garden with Killer and Scarlet) I appreciate you guys helping me with my garden. Killer: It's no wonder you love plants. (Soon, Scarlet sees a root in the soil) Scarlet: (smile while bending forward) Ooh, there's a root. I didn't know you have been growing trees today. (Suddenly, the root grew bigger and pop out its eye, it then charges up its power in its eye and shoots a laser beam at Scarlet, Killer and Amy) Killer: Look out! (The three jump out of the way of the laser beam) Amy: What kind of root is that?! Scarlet Skunk: I'm starting to think that these trees are more protective for the plants. (A huge tree then grows from underneath) Killer: (Calls the rest of the team on communicator) Guys, you need to get over here! Captain Joseph: (on communicator) We're kind of busy here, Killer. (In the village) (Trees and the huge army of roots are seen growing and destroying the village) Jackson Piraka: (slashing & blasting at the living trees & roots) Grr... just what the unholy heck are those things? Tails: There's too many of them! Captain Joseph: We need a place to hide, this is too much! Julie Centaur: But where? There's not enough places to hide from here! Tails: This way! Colonel Koopa: (To the villagers) Everyone, follow us! (Everyone started to follow the teams while dodging the roots' laser beams) (In the desert) Captain Joseph: (Making sure the root army isn't around) I think we lost them. Rico Rahkshi: We're almost lost ourselves. Mayor Flink: Those trees better not have destroyed my precious new desk. Sticks: I knew this would happen someday, alien trees and roots come to life and destroy everything! Fred Fox: Don't you mean they're forces of nature, Sticks? Professor Paul: (Checks his database on the trees and root monsters) Everyone, I hate to be on the error of bad news. But we have new deadly creature names, they are called: Dreadroots! Knuckles: Deadroots? Aren't they suppose to be dead? Amy: He said DREAD roots, Knuckles. Professor Paul: They are coming from the heart of the jungle, where a giant living tree called: Dreadwood is the core of this destruction. Sonic: A tree leader? Please. Professor Paul: Sonic, this is serious. Dreadwood's minions are keeping us from stopping these endless growing trees! Fred Fox: I'd say we chop'em down to pieces & convert them into furniture. Julie Centaur: Too inhumane, Freddy. In chess, in order to position one self, one must first go through the pawns. Tails: If only there was a way we can get close enough without those Dreadroots seeing or hearing us. Killer: Why not sing them to sleep? They never seem to get any. Scarface: Oh, no way. We don't wanna hear Sticks' singing again. And besides, plants don't sleep. Captain Joseph: No, wait Scarface. I think Killer may be onto something. (Remembers something) Oh, drat I left my boom box and lullaby tape back in my castle. I just know those Dreadroots have already destroyed it. Professor Paul: Maybe they didn't. Captain Joseph: You're right. C'mon, Jackson. If there's time, we can still get them. Jackson Piraka: What other choice do we have except burning them down, Joseph? What are we, lumberjacks? Scarlet Skunk: More importantly, why would they attack us? Captain Joseph: No one knows. But we need that boombox. And if the lullaby tape dosen't work, we can burn them Jackson. Are you with me? Jackson Piraka: (sighs) As if we don't have any other choice. Alright. (Shake Joseph's hand) Team Piraka, Team Koopa & Team Sonic, we best get back to the castle & find that boombox. Joseph will lead us the way. (In the jungle of the island) Captain Joseph: (Quietly) Alright, the coast is clear. (Team Sonic, Team Piraka & Team Koopa sneaks into the Joseph's castle) (The teams snuck into the throne room and sees the boombox and the lullaby tape. Quietly, Tails flies over and gathers them) Julie Centaur: (whispers) That must be this music box. Fred Fox: (whispers) Finally, but how do we know it works? Captain Joseph: (Puts the lullaby tape in the boombox) Cross your fingers and hope for this to work. (Joseph turns on the boombox, which makes soothing sleeping music that is heard all over the island. Causing the Dreadroots in the ground to fall asleep deeply) Sonic: Well, what do you know? It worked. Amy: It's such a peaceful song. Captain Joseph: Alright, let's get to the heart of the jungle and stop Dreadwood. Scarlet Skunk: We do need directions for it, right? Captain Joseph: Definetly. (In the heart of the island's jungle) (The Heroes are seen searching for Dreadwood.) Jackson Piraka: Anything yet? Rico Rahkshi: Nope. Tails: (Hears something) Do you guys hear that? Knuckles: It's probably my stomach. Scarface: No, it's coming from... (Points to a huge tree, snoring.) That. Sonic: That must be where Dreadwood is. Heh, this should be easy. (Spindashes into Dreadwood, but no luck) What? He's too hard for me to cut down. Jackson Piraka: (tries to cut him down, but no luck either) Must be Lignum Vitae or something stronger than that. Julie Centaur: Ok, so lumberjacks are completely out of the question. Tails: Let's get up to his eye level on that high platform and see how we can take him out. (On the platform, the Heroes see Dreadwood who is sleeping) Scarlet Skunk: I think he's sleeping. Amy: How are we suppose to wake him up? Knuckles: How about this? (Throws a big rock at the glowing heart in one of Dreadwood's tree holes, destroying it. Causing Dreadwood to wake up) Dreadwood: (Roars) (All the Dreadroots underground who were sleeping woke up and shows up under Dreadwood to assit him.) Sticks: (Screams) He's a one eyed tree alien! Fred Fox: (gets ready with Team Piraka) (to Knuckles) Oh nice one Muscle Brain, now look at what you've done! (Dreadwood begins to fire big sap balls at the Heroes as they dodged them) (Sticks throws her boomerang at Dreadwood, but he blows it back at her. She loses balance and falls off the platform when Captain Joseph grabs her hand) Tails: (Sees Dreadwood charging up his powers in his eye for his own laser beam) Joseph! Behind you! (Dreadwood shoots his laser beam at Joseph and Sticks, Joseph then pulls up Sticks and dodges the shot just in time) Scarface: He has to have a weakness. Jackson Piraka: But what was it? (Continues clashing the laserbeams to try & reflect them back at Dreadwood & his minions with his chainsaw blade) Rico Rahkshi: (continues blasting laser beams of his own at the minions) Any weakness of Dreadwood would be nice! Amy: Have you tried hitting his eye? Captain Joseph: That's it! Everyone, aim for his eye! Jackson Piraka, Rico Rahkshi, Scarlet Skunk, Julie Centaur & Fred Fox: (begins blasting, smacking & slashing their weapons at Dreadwood's eye with Team Sonic's & Team Koopa's aid) (Dreadwood then pops out long vine arms and starts spinning around fast) Captain Joseph: Whatever you all do when it comes your way, jump over his vine arms! (The teams begins jumping over Dreadwood's vine arms until Dreadwood began to slow down and become dizzy) Sonic: (Sees three glowing hearts in Dreadwood's tree holes) He's got more glowing hearts? Scarface: Well, just like Knuckles. Take out those hearts! (The Heroes shoot at the glowing hearts, destroying them. Dreadwood then regains consciousness) (Dreadwood inhales and tries to suck the Heroes into his mouth) Sonic: This tree is out of control! Scarlet Skunk: (spraying her skunk gas at Dreadwood while hanging on) Why is he even attacking us in the first place? Fred Fox: (blasting cannonballs at Dreadwood's mouth, eye & hearts the best he can) (Dreadwood then tries to blow the Heroes off the platform) Killer: And how can a tree blow so strong?! (Dreadwood starts rapid firing sap balls at the Heroes) Captain Joseph: This is getting too crazy! Julie Centaur: (Bucks at the Dreadwood with her strong hind legs) Jackson Piraka: Any chance of burning the tree monster down will be good?! Rico Rahkshi: (continues blasting beams at Dreadwood & sap balls) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes